


Where is Badgerclops?

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [31]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mao Mao panics, Or in this case missing Badger, missing person, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops is missing. Which freaks Mao Mao out, which in turn freaks Adorabat out





	Where is Badgerclops?

“You’re out of line soldier! Drop down and give me fifty!” I have my green army sergeant command his green army soldier. “Sir yes sir!” I have the army guy respond. I start smacking the army guy into the ground. That’s what you get when you cross the sergeant!

“Adorabat.” I hear Mao Mao greet. “Mao Mao, sir!” I solute. I then giggle. “At ease, soldier. Have you happen to see Badgerclops at all today?” Mao Mao asks. I think about it for a moment. I keep thinking. Hey...I haven’t seen Badgerclops all day! Not once! Not even at breakfast, and I know how Badgerclops LOVES breakfast! ...I didn’t even see him when I woke up either. Which is weird, because he loves to sleep in and is almost never the first to wake up! “No...I haven’t seen him at all today.” I answer. I wonder where he is.

Mao Mao makes a worried hum. “...Maybe he went for a walk…?” He mumbles to himself. “We are still talking about Badgerclops here, right?” I ask. “True, true…” Mao Mao nods. “He’s not in the kitchen, he’s not in the bedroom, bathroom or dojo! He’s not even in the garage!” Mao Mao lists off. “Did he leave a note?” I ask. Mao Mao shakes his head. “No, I didn’t find a note. Not even a ransom note.” Mao Mao points out. RANSOM?! I begin to gather up my army guys. Once I have all my army guys I put them on the coffee table. 

“M-Mao Mao...do you think something bad happened to Badgerclops?” I ask. “I...I don’t know.” Mao Mao breathes. I feel really upset. What if Badgerclops is hurt?! “Could he be in town?” I ask. Mao Mao seems to think about it for a moment. “...He doesn’t have therapy today...but at this point I have exhausted all options here. He might be in town buying the groceries for once.” Mao Mao chuckles. I feel better. So Badgerclops might just be getting groceries. I follow Mao Mao into the garage and… where is the Aerocycle? “Mao Mao, where's the…?” I start. I look at Mao Mao’s hand and… it’s shaking?

Why is Mao Mao shaking? Why is he shaking? Why is he shaking?! “M-Mao Mao?” I repeat. Mao Mao shakes his head and looks down at me. “He must have took the Aero-Bike to help with the groceries. Right, yeah. B-Because it’s a lot to carry on foot. And a lot of walking. And Badgerclops hates walks.” Mao Mao lists off. He sounds worried. I nod along with him, but it sounds like he’s trying to tell himself that more than he’s trying to tell me. “So, should we wait for him to come back or…?” I ask. “Nah, let’s go down and surprise him!” Mao Mao says in a...weird tone. He sounds happy but...it’s weird. Something's wrong. I can feel it.

** _A hike into town later…_ **

“Have you seen this Badger? He’s tall and adorable. He has the sweetest giggle and a smile that can melt steel.” Mao Mao asks the clerk as he holds a picture of Badgerclops. “I’m sorry, sir. But I haven’t seen him today.” The clerk answer. “Thank you anyways…” Mao Mao huffs as he begins to leave the store. I follow behind him. “This is the fifth store we checked, Adorabat. I have no clue where he could be…” Mao Mao trails off. “M-Maybe he’s fighting the Sky Pirates?!” I try. Mao Mao shakes his head. “No, Badgerclops wouldn't go pick a fight with the Sky Pirates alone.” Mao Mao reasons. “...Did...I hurt his feelings, again?” Mao Mao whispers. Mao Mao starts to shake, badly. “Mao Mao…?” I whisper. Mao Mao starts to wipe his eyes. Mao Mao’s breathing becomes choppy. I begin to cry. 

I hug Mao Mao. “Mao Mao, I’m scared.” I confess. I feel Mao Mao hug me back. “Me too, kiddo.” Mao Mao breathes. “You know what. Let’s go home and make a plan.” Mao Mao says. “A plan?” I ask. “Yeah. Like, a search party plan. So we can find Badgerclops.” Mao Mao explains. “Okay. Let’s go home.” I nod. Mao Mao holds one of my wings as we start to walk back home. 

** _A Hike Back Later…_ **

HQ comes back into view. “Perhaps we should contact the news station and have them report Badgerclops as missing.” Mao Mao mumbles to himself. We enter the house and head into the kitchen. 

“Hey, y’all.” Badgerclops waves as he eats a bowl of cereal. “Hey, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao and I wave back. “So we should start with a map to get an idea of the surroundings so we can start a search party and-” Mao Mao start. Mao Mao and I do a double take. Badgerclops is here. He’s eating cereal like he hasn’t been missing all day. Badgerclops continues to eat his cereal like Mao Mao and I aren't staring at him.

Badgerclops finally notices us staring at him. “...Something on my face?” He asks as he feels his face. “Where were you?” Mao Mao whispers. “What?” Badgerclops asks. “WHERE WERE YOU?!” Mao Mao screams. “I was in another town. Harvestween candy is on clearance, dude.” Badgerclops tells. “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!” I scream. Badgerclops tilts his head. “What made y’all think that?” Badgerclops asks. “Adorabat and I haven’t seen you all day! And you didn’t leave a note!” Mao Mao says angrily. 

“...I didn’t leave a note?” Badgerclops asks. “NO!” Mao Mao and I exclaim together. “...Oops, heheheheh.” Badgerclops giggles. “Oops? OOPS?! I THINK YOU RAN AWAY ALL DAY BECAUSE I HURT YOU WITHOUT REALIZING AND ALL I GET IS  **OOPS** ?! Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't have you scrub down every surface in this house?!” Mao Mao seeths. 

A moment of silence passes.

“...I bought you cobbler~.” Badgerclops sing songs as he pulls a store bought cobbler out of grocery bag on the floor. Mao Mao looks at the cobbler, then back at Badgerclops. 

“...Stupid cute hugable oaf! KISS ME YOU MORON!” Mao Mao yells as he jumps at Badgerclops. “M-Mao M-mpfh!” Badgerclops exclaims as Mao Mao crashes his face into Badgerclops’. I fly to Badgerclops. “I was worried too!” I exclaim. “Sorry, Adorabat! I’ll share my candy with you-mphhf.” Badgerclops offers as Mao Mao kisses him again. “Okay!” I chirp. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” Mao Mao demands. “I won’t. I’m sorry, I meant to leave a note.” Badgerclops apologizes. 

“Also...are you actually afraid of me running away?” Badgerclops asks. “...A little.” Mao Mao confesses. “He was shaking a lot.” I add in. Badgerclops lets out a shocked gasp. “Mao Mao…” Badgerclops breathes. Mao Mao shakes his head. “It was stupid. But I worry, Badgerclops. I kept re-thinking everything I’ve ever said to you and...I don’t know. I freaked poor Adorabat out too. Sorry about that, kiddo.” Mao Mao apologizes. “It’s okay...sometimes I worry this is all fake.” I confess. 

“Fake?” Badgerclops and Mao Mao ask together. “You know. Like a dream. Like, one day I’ll wake up and it turns out that this was all made up. I’ll be all alone again and I…” My throat tightens. “I-I don’t k-know what I’d do!” I confess. I begin to cry. “Shhshhshh. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry, Adorabat.” Mao Mao shushes as he brings my snuggly between Badgerclops and himself. “We’re real, Adorabat. We won’t be leaving you. Ever.” Badgerclops promises. 

“...Do you want some candy?” Badgerclops offers. I nod my head.

Badgerclops pulls out a mini chocolate bar from one of the grocery bags on the floor and hands it to me. I begin to nibble on it. “Now, about that cobbler…” Mao Mao says as he begins to drool. Mao Mao eyes widen as he pulls the cobbler onto his lap. “Maybe one day he’ll look at me like he does with cobbler.” Badgerclops sighs dreamily. 

The three of us spend the rest of the afternoon eating sweets...while sitting on Badgerclops’ lap.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: *Bursts into a supermarket with a megaphone*HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BOYFRIEND?! HE’S TALL, CUTE, CLEARLY GAY AND THICC AS HECC!  
Adorabat: I have deep rooted insecurities about losing my family and this is NOT HELPING!  
Meanwhile, back at HQ  
Badgerclops: Hehehehehe. CANDAY!
> 
> I’m back y’all! So after my...one week hiatus...maybe two if you count the fact that one of my fics took me a FULL week to write ...I'm back baby! So...thanks for reading!


End file.
